


The House Call

by Pastelrogue



Series: The Farmer and her Doctor [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, it's all I can manage for these two, stammering Harvey is the cutest harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelrogue/pseuds/Pastelrogue
Summary: Harvey still hasn't met the newest resident of Pelican Town. Looks like it's time for a visit.





	The House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for my favourite stardew pairing. Entries won't be chronological, just a heads up!
> 
> Also in my head canon Harvey is quite a bit older than the other bachelors, I'm talking mid to late 30s.

"Hello?"

Harvey hesitantly opened the rickety farm gate. It had been a few years since the Old Farmer had passed on and Harvey hadn't been to the old plot of land since...well. It had been a while. Harvey nervously looked around. The place seemed so run down still. The earth was scattered with tree stumps and there were several boulders pushing through the soil. He was pleased to see a small plot had been carved out of the chaos however. A small patch of dirt that had been carefully tilled, fertilised and fenced off. Looking closer Harvey could see a small sign, the writing messy and smeared with dirt.

"Pars ~~s~~ nips"

The doctor grinned at the sign and wondered about the woman behind this. Mayor Lewis had informed they would be expecting a new resident a fortnight ago, the Old Farmer's granddaughter it seemed. Harvey hadn't lived in Pelican Town long enough to recall but apparently she used to spend her summer holidays on the farm as a child. The Mayor had been more excited than Harvey had seen him in years. When the Mayor had stopped by after getting he settled he'd looked renewed almost.

_"I have a good feeling about her Harv. If she's anything like her grandfather then she'll be just what our town needs."_

Harvey had to wonder what this girl was like if she'd managed to infect the usually reserved Mayor with such youthful enthusiasm. Adjusting his glasses Harvey looked around for any sign of her. He'd been expecting her to stop by the clinic at some point, her previous doctor had transferred her files but he'd yet to meet the mysterious farmer. He'd been at the pub a few nights before, everyone else seemed to have been introduced, she was perfectly charming if their reports were anything to go by. Evelyn had seemed particularly impressed, which he had learned at their weekly check in.

_"Very polite, and she's got respect for her elders, you can tell. Kind eyes you know. Very pretty little thing."_

Harvey had managed not to blush too hard at her pointed stare after that comment. Yes it was true he was still living as a bachelor, something the women in town seemed to love gossiping about. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd had to explain himself, to Evelyn in particular. Long hours in the clinic and an introverted disposition hadn't leant itself to much excitement for him. Besides, romance was a young man's game and Harvey was all too aware or the crows feet and greying hair at his temples. Patting his leather satchel he made his way further onto the farmland. He could just about hear the sound of an axe in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

Harvey followed the noise until he eventually stumbled into a small clearing. There looked to be a broken ruin of a greenhouse, the ground littered with weeds and rocks. He could see the Farmer resting against a small maple tree. As she looked his way Harvey felt his breath catch in his throat.

She was dressed simply, an old yellow camp t-shirt under filthy denim dungarees, with solid looking brown leather work boots. She had dark brown hair that she'd pulled into lazy pigtails that fell in waves over her chest. Her face was sweaty from the effort of her work but her eyes were bright and oh, she had the sweetest smile.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry! Yes, I-I'm Harvey. The town doctor? I noticed your files had come through from Zuzu City but I'd yet to introduce myself so..."

"...So you thought you'd save me the effort and you came looking? Well it's lovely to meet you. I'm Clover. I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid I'm a bit of a mess right now."

She was simply lovely he thought. She seemed so at ease surrounded by untamed nature. Perhaps it was the soft spring light or the picturesque setting, but Harvey was certain she was the most spectacular person he'd ever seen. Clearing his throat Harvey tried to redirect his focus to the task at hand.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure I've seen far worse than you can manage from some farm work. I was hoping to arrange a check up actually. Get your records updated. I don't know when works for you but-"

"Is now okay? I'm only clearing the area really, nothing that can't wait. Can you do it here or shall we mosey over to your office?"

"Uh I suppose we could do it here. I did bring my bag with me."

"Great! We can set up on that big ole stump over there."

Harvey followed dumbly, some baser part of his mind noticing just how closely her dungarees hugged her frame. Rubbing his hands over his face he tried to snap out of it. He was her medical practitioner for Joba's sake. He had a level of professionalism to maintain.

She sat down on the tree stump and patted the space beside her. His responding smile was far more confident than he felt, but as he set down his bag and set out his equipment the easy routine helped remove any distractions he may have had. He updated her sheet with her vitals, it really was just routine more than anything else. He didn't need medical equipment to tell him she was the picture of youthful vigour and health.

"How are you finding it here then? Must be a big change from the exciting chaos of the city. Pelican Town must seem dull in comparison."

Clover smiled softly as Harvey ensured the blood pressure cuff was in place. "I actually much prefer it here. In the city it's so easy to fade into the background. Here people know me, I'm not just another face in the crowd. It's nice. People are like family here. Besides the scenery is so much more pleasant here. Quite a spectacular view."

Harvey glanced upwards to notice how Clover seemed to be staring rather pointedly. Feeling his cheeks suffuse with heat he briskly removed the cuff and adjusted his glasses.

"Everything seems to be in order, the rest can wait another time I'm sure. Well it was lovely to meet you but I must be off."

"Oh so soon? Do you want me to walk you to the gate?"

Harvey hurriedly packed up his bag, all the while shaking his head. "Oh no no, I'm sure I can find my way back. I'll let you get back to your work, you must have plenty to do."

Clovers shoulders seemed to slump but she kept smiling. That smile. Harvey had to get back to his cool air conditioned office back at the clinic.

"Oh, well, will I see you at the tavern perhaps doctor?"

"Uh perhaps, I have a lot of paperwork to get through so-"

"Oh, well I can always bring something buy if you get too swamped."

"Th-thank you Clover, that's sweet of you to offer."

Clover beamed at him, waving softly. "Don't mention it. I'll see you soon!"

Not trusting himself to say anything else with seriously embarrassing himself Harvey simply nodded as he back away through the farm, back to the path to town. Leaning against the gate he undid the top bottom of his shirt, feeling all too flushed. Closing his eyes he could see that sweet smile of hers, her face so welcoming. This wouldn't do at all. Perhaps it was time to start training Maru for house visits.

 

* * *

 

Back on the farm Clover hugged herself as she turned back to her work. No one had mentioned how cute the doctor in town was. She wondered if he would like some of her fresh produce once it came through. Making plans in her head she kicked up her axe once more, humming a tune to herself. It seemed the countryside had a lot more to offer than she'd previously thought.

 


End file.
